


Just a Distraction

by legallykade



Category: BnHA, mha
Genre: M/M, bnha - Freeform, mha - Freeform, quirkless au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallykade/pseuds/legallykade
Summary: A quirkless AU in which Katsuki likes Kirishima, Kirishima battles internalized homophobia, and Todoroki is also there. It's gonna be a wild ride, so buckle up and stay tuned. Todoroki is suddenly punk rock, Bakugou has an eyebrow slight, and Kirishima thinks a t-shirt over a large hoodie is peak fashion. I hope you like it!
Relationships: kirishima/bakugou/todoroki, todoroki/bakugou/kirishima
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Just a Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more chapters pleASE GIVE ME VALIDATION

Bakugou normally wouldn't have ever attended one of the dorm parties. It was ten p.m and he would much rather be dead asleep in his own bed. Mina usually hosted the parties, and they had to keep it under wraps because the class rep was a real pain in the ass. He pulled out his phone, trying to see if there were any texts from Kirishima on his whereabouts. He let out a small sigh. Not a single notification. Goddammit--the only reason he had come was because of the dumbass. Kirishima practically begged him to, and Bakugou never gave into this type of thing, but maybe part of him was hoping something would happen at the party.

Something in which Kirishima made a move or did anything to at least hint he liked Bakugou the way Bakugou liked him.

He didn't even like thinking about it. Every time he let his thoughts wander he got pissed beyond belief. Fuck this, he thought. If Kirishima was gonna just ditch me his ass could've come alone. Bakugou shoved his phone into his jacket pocket and stepped over a kid laying on the floor. He slid the door shut behind him, sighing in relief at the buzzing silence in the hallway. Mina's room was across the hall from his, so at least he didn't have to walk up and down a flight of stairs. 

Bakugou stopped right in front of his dorm, looking over at Kirishima's room. If he was in there, he could cuss him out for abandoning him at some lame-ass get-together. Or he'd find an empty room and feel like an idiot. 

He was sliding the door before he really thought it through. He opened the door wide, his hand still in the little wedge as his stomach fell. Kirishima was on his back, some random girl with big eyes and long blonde hair overtop him. Kirishima's entire face paled. "Bakugou--"

He slid the door closed, not even caring how loud he was anymore. Fucking great. Kirishima drags him to a stupid-ass party and then ditches him to go get some action. He could have--and should have--been asleep an hour ago. 

Bakugou stormed down the hallway, burying his face in his hands before running his fingers through his hair. He threw the door to the staircase open, his stomping footsteps echoing all around him. He'd probably wake up half the school, but that wasn't his problem. It's Kirishima's fault, anyway. Asshole. He shoved his hands in his pockets, kicking the front door to the school open. A rush of cool air hit his face, and it was actually pretty welcomed. It didn't make him any less pissed, but it was nice, at least. 

"Goddammit--the absolute nerve," Bakugou muttered. He was only talking to himself, but his face was hot from anger. It wasn't right of him to be angry that Kirishima was straight--but acknowledging that just made him even angrier. Something caught his eye, and he quickly spun around to address whatever he had seen in his peripheral vision. His palms were balled, ready to fight whatever was there. 

"Oh, it's just half-n-half." Bakugou was almost disappointed that it wasn't someone he could fight. If it was Deku he could've jumped his ass, but it was just the pretentious dunce-wipe with the dumb half-dyed head of hair. 

"I still don't understand why you call me half-n-half." Todoroki was sitting on the picnic table on the front lawn, his legs dangling off the side. He looked ridiculous, per usual, in his assortment of studded bracelets and sleeveless black denim jackets, giving Bakugou full view of his weirdly sculpted arms and lean--okay fuck he was a little bit hot, especially since he had recently dyed his hair half-white and half-black to replace the red. It wasn't like Bakugou was into the asshole, he was just pissed and Todoroki happened to have a somewhat attractive face.

There were a few prolonged moments of silence as Bakugou studied Todoroki. "Yeah, you'll do just fine."

"Excuse me? 'Just fine' as what, exactly?"

"As a distraction. Come on, look me in the eye and tell me you haven't dreamt of making out with me. I'll let you do it just for tonight, but don't expect this to become a long-term thing, half-n-half."

Todoroki stared at him, and for a moment Bakugou thought he might actually cuss him out. He looked infuriated. Todoroki was only a little bit taller than Bakugou, but with his slightly raised custom baby seal leather boots-1, there was a much more distinguishable height difference. "What makes you think I'm even gay? Or interested in you in the slightest?" Todoroki demanded, folding his arms over his chest. Bakugou raised an eyebrow, already feeling better since he had seen the guy he liked getting it on with someone else. 

"You're obviously not straight," Bakugou said. "And I don't know how any self-respecting bi-curious dude could say no to me." 

"It's pretty easy. We do it like this: no way in hell."

Bakugou sighed, feeling significantly less good than he had a few moments ago. "Well, I'm not the type to beg when I'm being rejected. That's just pathetic. Have fun with yourself out here, half-n-half." 

He started to walk away, wondering what he'd do now to distract himself. There weren’t really any other guys at the school he counted as viable candidates, and he really just wanted to forget about Kirishima.

Bakugou felt something grip his wrist, and he was pulling into Todoroki. Without a word, Todoroki ducked his head and kissed him, keeping a death hold on his wrist. Bakugou put his other arm around his neck, pulling him down rather harshly so he could kiss him better. He wasn’t sure what changed his mind, but this worked too.  
Todoroki let go of his wrist, holding his hips and putting him against the wall. Bakugou put his free hand on Todoroki’s waist, only breaking away for a few seconds before kissing him once again. 

Todoroki slid a thumb under his shirt, guiding the fabric up before Bakugou stopped him. 

“Hey, not looking to punch the v-card tonight.”

Todoroki nodded, retracting his hand as they recovered their breath, their palms still on each other’s hips. They stayed like that for a few moments, both of them avoiding eye contact. 

“We gotta go back inside,” Bakugou said. “I’m tired as hell, and I’m sure you’re exhausted from being a tortured soul or whatever.” Todoroki actually let out a sound that sounded like a short laugh, but Bakugou wasn’t totally sure. Nevertheless, they let go of each other, walking inside a few feet apart. It was a one-time thing, we’d both forget about it in a week. 

Todoroki and Bakugou turned to enter different stairwells, both looking back to glance at the other. Bakugou’s face flushed, and he quickly turned to walk away. He didn’t want Todoroki thinking this was going to be a continuous thing. He just happened to be at the right place when Bakugou was looking for a distraction.

There was nothing more to it. 

1\. This is a Megamind reference thank you


End file.
